gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Lana Arwen Lazar
Lana Arwen Lazar is a Native American teenage girl living in the FAYZ. She has the Power of healing. Lana is the only "freak" who is not referred to as such, mostly because of her healing ability. Because of this, she becomes one of the most important people in the FAYZ. It is said that Lana's dog, Patrick, is the only remaining pet of the FAYZ, since no one would dare kill the Healer's dog. Lana is the only known person who has been able to withstand the horrible illusions from Penny, due to her long time with the Gaiaphage. Before the FAYZ Lana lived with her parents in Las Vegas after moving from Perdido Beach. After being caught sneaking out a bottle of vodka, which she told her parents was for a boy named Tony, her parents sent her to Perdido Beach. Her grandfather was driving Lana and her dog, Patrick, in his truck when the FAYZ occurred. Gone When all the adults disappear, Lana is in the car with her Grandpa. The car crashes and Lana breaks a few bones. She is sitting in the heat of the desert with her dog. This is when she discovers her healing power. She is starting to get gangrene and has a hand on it when she goes to sleep. When she wakes up her gangrene is gone. Now that she can walk, she goes to find shelter. She finds a small cabin with lots of canned food. Also in the cabin is some gold bars. Lana finds a car and drives to an old mine. Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light Powers Lana's power first manifested in Gone shortly after her dog Patrick was mortally injured during a mountain lion attack. Born from her fears of being alone, injured and facing death, Lana placed her palms over Patrick's wound, in an attempt to "hold life inside him and he wouldn't die." At first her powers exhaust her to the point of blacking out but later she is able to heal most wounds without too much trouble. Quotes *"Hello darkness, my old friend," Lana half sang, half whispered. "I’m coming to talk with you again." (Hunger) 'is a lyric from the 1964 song, "Sound of Silence," by Simon and Garfunkel' *"Human do whatever she likes," Lana yelled back. "Human shoot you in your ugly face, you stinking, stupid dog." ''(''Hunger) *"No, no," Lana answered. "The Darkness told me to pick this guy's pockets. The Darkness wants gum. Thinks maybe Jim has a pack." (Hunger) :"Human. Go to Darkness," (Pack Leader) :"Coyote. Go to hell!" (Lana) *Lana, Hunger: "I am Lana Arwen Lazar. My Dad was really into comic books, so he named me Lana after Lana Lang, Superman's girlfriend. My Mom loved Lord of the Rings, so she named me Arwen after the elf princess." *"Take it, or I'll shoot you with it myself." (Lana to Sanjit, Fear) *"Lesson number one, you filthy, ugly, nasty, mangy animal: Never trust a human." (Lana to Pack Leader, Gone) Category:Female people Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:People Allied with Sam Temple Category:The Power